


Where

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Where

You’d struck out at the bar tonight. 

It wasn’t so much that there wasn’t anyone who was interested, there were plenty of those, but it was that none of them turned you on. More than anything, they revolted you. Most of them stunk to high heaven and were drowning in more than just alcohol but it wasn’t a stench you were willing to figure out. 

Getting back to the hotel room, you take a quick shower when a thought occurred to you and pulled out your phone before calling Green Eyes before changing. 

You’d gotten Dean Winchester’s number after the two of you had worked together on a hunt. It had turned out that you’d over-complicated the hunt when it had just been a simple salt and burn- a thing that Dean made fun of you for. 

Thankfully, you were able to laugh at yourself and the two of you had managed to have a good chuckle over a couple of beers. You’re not sure if it was the beers that fueled him or if he was actually as into you as you were into him but they’d led the two of you to a vastly passionate night that to this day still made you wet. 

“Hey Sweetheart,” came the flirtatious answer on the other line. 

Chuckling to yourself, you tried not to roll your eyes when you asked him, “You busy?”

You can hear the tell tale sign of a beer bottle being opened before he answers, “Not particularly, why?” 

Figuring it was best to just be honest about what you wanted instead of beating around the bush so you tell him, “I need you to help me get off,” 

He must have started drinking the beer because you can hear him spitting out the drink he’s spluttering on the other end “What- what are you…” 

You can’t help the laugh that escapes you, “Oh come on Dean… I’m horny - if you’re not interested that’s fine. I’ll just take care of myself.” 

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Well my fingers of course,” you tell him with a smirk your sure he can hear. 

“Alright Sweetheart, how about you lay down and let me walk you through it,” he tells you and you can’t help but to moan at the idea of what he has in store for you. 

“Okay,” you tell him as you do as he asks, laying back on the bed. 

“First tell me what you’re wearing,” he asks and you can hear the way his voice has dropped down, how it’s huskier now.

“Nothing,” you tell him honestly and you can hear him groan almost instantly. 

“Fuck woman,” he tells you, “Alright, I want you to place your feet on the mattress, knees bent and spread your legs nice and wide.”

You do as he asks and can’t help but to begin to circle a finger around one of your nipples. The pressure on the sensitive peak made you whimper and you could hear him chuckle before he asked, “Already touching yourself Sweetheart?”

You made some affirmative noise that you’re sure sounded like a whore moaning but Dean didn’t care, he merely gave you further instructions, “Alrighty baby doll, I want you to take one hand and move it down to that beautiful pussy of yours.”

You did as he instructed, your fingers finding yourself soaked. Dean asked you if you were wet and you told him you were. 

“And what’s got you so wet?” he asks you and the words travel across your skin, dancing on the goosebumps they create. 

“You…” you whisper.

“What about me?” he asks and you whine, 

“Dean please…” you beg him. 

“Please what Sweetheart?” he asks and you can hear the smirk in his voice from here.

“I need you,” you tell him as you begin to play with your clit. 

“But sweetheart I’m not actually there- you’re going to have to use your fingers,” he’s telling you and you slip a finger into your slick channel, a whimper being torn from you. You can hear Dean groan.

The sound goes straight to your core and you can’t help but whimper. 

“I promise next time you’re in Lebanon I’ll give you a really good fucking to make up for it,” Deans saying and you suddenly stop. 

“Wait, where are you?” you ask him. 

“What?” he repeats and you can hear the confusion in his voice. 

“Right now, where are you right now?” you ask him. 

“The bunker,” he tells you. 

You have no idea what that is, having not seen either Winchester in about a year. When you did talk- it wasn’t very often that you asked about housing. After all, it wasn’t like the hunting lifestyle afforded one much in the way of housing. 

“Where is it?”

“Why is that…” Dean’s asking you and you cut him off. 

“Dean I’m currently at the Roadway Inn in Esbon,” you tell him quickly. 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” he tells you before you can hear the phone disconnect.


End file.
